


Earth That Grounds You

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Always Be There [9]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: When Erik has nightmares, the Daroga will soothe him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Cosmic Love' by Florence + the Machine which was sent to me by hopsjollyhigh. Named after 'Tus Pies' by Nahko and Medicine for the People

Some nights Erik whimpers, and though he does not wake himself it is enough that Rahim stirs from sleep at the sound. Long years of love have tuned him to Erik, so much so that if there is the possibility of Erik suffering at all, he cannot rest, and it is as well.

Tonight is one of those nights. The whimpers are soft, so soft that it is the tightening of Erik's hand around his own that pulls him from sleep, and Rahim lies there a moment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness until there is another whimper, and he sees the tears that trickle slowly across the dip of what was almost a nose. With infinite gentleness, lest he wake him when the nightmares are not so very bad, Rahim disentangles their fingers, and draws Erik closer to himself.

"I'm here," he whispers into the night, his voice hoarse from sleep. "I'm here. I won't let go of you, I promise. Just rest now, and I'll be here when you wake. I'll always be here, I swear it." He swallows, and brushes his lips softly across Erik's clammy forehead. "I love you."

Erik's breaths are a little easier now, the whimpers fainter, and Rahim wraps himself tighter around him, as if he might be able to fit Erik within the fold of himself, and protect him always from the demons that haunt his mind. But Rahim is not a big enough man to wholly enfold Erik, and so he holds him as close as he can, close enough so that Erik can surely feel his heart and know that he is not alone, and settles for words. Words will be enough. They have to be.

"Think of us dancing," he breathes. "You and I, alone in the parlour with the phonograph. And I will hold you close, and listen to your heart as we sway. I like listening to your heart. It is very gentle, like your hands are. And afterwards I will sit on the divan, and you will lie with your head in my lap, and I will read to you from whatever book you desire, I promise. And it will be very quiet. Nothing else will matter, except you and I, and it will be as if we are the only two left in the world, alone and safe. And I will tell you I love you, over and over, and every word of it will be the truth." Rahim swallows, and falls silent, and listens. Erik's breaths are soft now, his skin warmer, and the whimpers are gone. He is safe, now, peaceful again, and feeling his lips twitch Rahim lets his eyes slip closed, and sighs.


End file.
